


Devil’s Trap- Part 1

by queenofdeansbooty



Series: Spn Series Rewrite- Season 1 [77]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Explicit Language, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 16:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18369710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: John is gone and now the only thing you have is the Colt. Will you finally be able to kill this son of a bitch once and for all?





	Devil’s Trap- Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything from Supernatural. All credit goes to their respective owners. This is the first part of season 1 episode 22. This is the finale. I hope you all like it!

Rage. Anger. Hurt. Those were only some of the many things you were feelings. You thought this bitch was wasted. She was just as bad as those other black-eyed bitches and she needed to die. If a 7-story fall didn’t do the trick, then you would need something else to do the job. But you had no idea where to start. An exorcism would only send her back to hell. You wanted her dead.

“You’re never going to see your father again.” Meg sneered.

“Listen here, bitch, you hurt him in any way and I won’t hesitate to come down there and kill you myself.” You growled, bringing the phone close to you. She didn’t say anything but she did hang up. You had to bite your tongue in order to stop yourself from screaming out and potentially hurting someone.

“We need to go to him.” Dean said, taking the Colt and tucked it in the back of his jeans.

“Dean, she’s expecting that.” Sam said, watching him pack up.

“Let her. She needs to know that the Winchesters aren’t meant to be messed with.” Dean took his bag and walked out to the Impala, leaving you and Sam inside the motel room.

“Sam, why does this feel like a trap?” You asked, watching Sam pack up.

“Because it is.” He sighed and followed Dean out. Shit just got personal. You and the Winchesters were on the road, speeding. Dean was pissed and when Dean was pissed behind the wheel, nothing was ever good.

“I think we should stay in Salvation. The demon knows we are there and we have the Colt. We could use it on him.” Sam said, looking at his brother.

“What we need is a plan. Now, they’re probably keeping Dad alive, we just gotta figure out where. They’re going to wanna trade him for the gun.” Dean said, thinking out loud.

“Dean, if that were true, why didn’t Meg mention a trade?” You asked from the backseat.

“Maybe Dad is…” Sam didn’t get to finish that thought.

“Don’t!” Dean growled out. You and Sam looked at Dean to see his knuckles white at how hard he was gripping the steering wheel. You reached forward and put your hand on Dean’s shoulder which seemed to calm him down but only a bit.

“Look, I don’t want to believe it any more than you. But if he is, all the more reason to kill this damn thing. We still have the Colt. We can still finish the job.” Sam pleaded.

“Fuck the job, man!!” Dean yelled.

“Dean, I’m just trying to do what he would want. He would want us to keep going.”

“Sam, he’s not dead.” You said quietly but neither brother heard you.

“Quit talking about him like he’s dead already. Listen to me, everything stops until we get him back, you understand me? Everything.” Dean said, angry. You flinched at his tone, even though he wasn’t talking to you.

“So how do we find him?” Sam asked, changing the subject.

“Maybe we go to Lincoln. Start at the warehouse where he was taken.” Dean said, driving faster.

“Come on, Dean, you really think these demons are going to leave a trail?” Sam asked.

“You’re right, we need help.” Dean said, thinking.

“From who?’ You piped up. Dean tensed and he took a while in answering.

“A friend of my dad’s. You know him.” Dean said cautiously.

“Why do you sound like you’re hiding something from me?” You asked, looking at him.

“Y/N, we’re going to see Bobby.” Sam said gently.

“No, no, no, no. I’m not ready to see him.” You panicked, your eyes widening.

“Sweetheart, he knew my dad for a long time. He knows more than we do.” Dean tried to say.

“Dean, what do I say to him? I will be very pissed if I see him. He walked out on me and my mom and now she’s gone. How do you think I’m feeling right now? We can go somewhere else, Dean, don’t go there.” You glared at him.

“I’m sorry, Y/N, I really am, but we need his help. I don’t know who else to turn to.” Dean said, speeding down the road. You rolled your eyes, now pissed at Dean. You knew he would still go there no matter what you said so you decided to keep your mouth shut.

The night turned into day and Dean parked outside of a junkyard. Old cars to broken cars littered the place and you wondered what Bobby did as a living besides hunting. All around you were junk cars and hubcaps nailed to the side of the house. A large dog is chained to a post and is lying on the hood of an old truck.

“You don’t have to go inside…” Dean said, looking at you.

“Sam, tell your brother I will not be going inside. I do not want to see him.” You said to Sam. You weren’t talking to Dean. Dean sighed and got out of the car with Sam.

“He’s really sorry, Y/N.” Sam said to you.

“Yeah he can bite me.” You growled lowly. You got out of the car because you didn’t want to sit inside. You leaned against the beauty, watching Sam and Dean walk to the front door. You looked away, not wanting to see the man that abandoned you.

You decided to take a walk through the yard, looking at different junk cars. Some were really old and some were really nice. With some work, you could fix one up. Dean taught you well about how to fix cars.

“Y/N?” You turned around to see Bobby standing there with a worried look in his face. At one look, you got tears, all those feelings that you had about not having a family came rushing back. You let some fall and you wiped them away. He wasn’t worth your tears. He wasn’t worth it for anything.

“Get away from me. I don’t want to talk to you.” You immediately turned around and planned on leaving if it wasn’t for Bobby gripping your wrist.

“Y/N, please wait.” He pleaded.

“Do  _not_  touch me.” You growled. He let go immediately and you spun around to face him. Maybe you were overreacting and maybe you weren’t but you knew you were pissed at the man.

“Please let me explain.”

“No, I don’t want to hear some bullshit story come from that mouth. I managed just fine with you and I can still do it. Do you hate me? Is that why you left? Did you hate my mom? Do I mean nothing to you? My mom was the only person in my life to stick around but you couldn’t manage to even do that. Leave me alone.” You spun on your heels and stalked to the house, slamming the door once you walked inside. You walked past Sam and Dean who were silent.

Sam was sitting at a big desk, reading a giant book and Dean was leaning against the wall, holding two flasks. Inside the place was a mess and you weren’t surprised. There were books stacked everywhere with papers that were cluttered on every wall and every surface. The door opened and you heard a pair of footsteps walk closer to you.

“Y/N, if you would just let me explain…”

“I don’t want to hear it.” You snapped, not looking at him. He sighed heavily and turned to the boys.

“Thanks for helping us. I wasn’t sure if we should come.” Dean said.

“No, I told you we shouldn’t come but you didn’t listen to me.” You glared at your boyfriend.

“Don’t worry about it. Your dad needs help.” Bobby said after giving you a long look.

“Well, yeah, but last time we saw you, I mean, you did threaten to blast him full of buckshot. Cocked the shotgun and everything.” Dean chuckled at the memory. You remembered that day. Back then, things were easier.

“Yeah, well, what can I say? John just has that effect on people,” Bobby chuckled. “But none of that matters now. All that matters, is that you get him back.”

“Bobby, this book is nothing like I’ve ever seen.” Sam piped up, looking at the book. You walked to Sam and looked over his shoulder to see what he was referring to.

“Key of Solomon? It’s the real deal, alright.” Bobby said from across the room. He knew he shouldn’t go near you.

“These, uh, protective circles, they really work?” You saw a circle with a whole bunch of crap on it. It looked old but awesome. Like a really awesome design.

“Hell, yeah. You get a demon in and they’re trapped; powerless. It’s like a Satanic roach motel.”

“Man, knows his stuff.” Dean said, walking over to you and Sam.

“I’ll tell you something else, too. This is some serious crap you three stepped in.”

“What do you mean?” Sam asked.

“Normal year, I hear of, say, three demonic possessions. Maybe four, tops. This year I hear of 27 so far. You get what I’m saying? More and more demons are walking among us – a lot more.” Bobby explained. Damn, he really knew his stuff. You didn’t like him but he was helpful.

“Do you know why?” Sam asked.

“No, but I know it’s something big. The storm’s coming, and you boys, Y/N, John – you are smack in the middle of it.” Suddenly, the dog you saw when you arrived, started barking loudly like something was there. He kept barking until he stopped with a whine and all was silent again. You frowned and walked to the window seeing the chain that held the dog broken and the dog nowhere in sight.

“Something’s wrong.” You muttered to no one. At that moment, the door was kicked down and Meg walked into Bobby’s house. You glared at her, seeing red for the fact that she was still alive.

“No more bullshit, okay?” She glared. Dean charged at her with one of the flasks he was holding but Meg hit him, sending him into a stack of books.

“Dean!” You yelled, running to him. Screw the fact he brought you here. He better not have gotten real hurt. She shook him, trying to get his eyes to open but it wasn’t working.

“Dean, please wake up.” You tapped his cheek and looked over at Meg who was advancing on Sam and Bobby.

“I want the Colt, Sam, the real Colt, right now.” She demanded.

“We don’t have it on us. We buried it.” Sam lied easily.

“Didn’t I say “no more bullshit”? I swear, after everything I heard about you Winchesters, I got to tell you, I’m a little underwhelmed. First Johnny tries to pawn off a fake gun, and then he leaves the real gun with you three shitheads. Lackluster men and doltish woman. I mean, did you really think I wouldn’t find you?” Meg laughed humorlessly. You turned your attention back to Dean who groaned lightly, opening his eyes. He looked up at you, giving you a nod that he was okay and stood up. He walked to Meg and stood behind her.

“Actually, we were counting on it.” Meg turned around and gave him a sneer. Before she could do anything, Dean looked up at the ceiling. On it, was the protective symbol that was in the book from earlier. Meg tried to escape but it was like an invisible wall was blocking her from doing so.

“Gotcha.” Dean smirked. She glared at him, pissed that she was caught. Dean then lunged at her and forcefully sat her down and Sam tied her to the chair. Bobby left the room but you could only focus on the woman in front of you.

“You know, if you wanted to tie me up, all you had to do was ask.” She smirked and watched as Sam and Dean stood in front of her, outside the circle. Bobby came back in with a very large canister of salt.

“I salted the door and windows. If there are any demons out there, they ain’t getting in.” You took a quick peek at him and almost got tears. What the hell was his problem? Did he hate you? Is that why he didn’t want you or your mother?

“Where’s our father, Meg?” Dean glared.

“You didn’t ask very nice.” She smirked. Your blood was boiling and you could feel a buildup of power from deep within you. But you didn’t want to hurt anyone.

“Where’s John, you skanky cunt?” You glared at her.

“Jeez. You kiss your mother with that mouth? Oh, wait, I forgot, you don’t.” She smirked at you sadistically. You lunged at her but strong arms prevented you from hurting her.

“Let me go!” You yelled, the pressure building higher and higher.

“Y/N, she’s no use to us dead.” You heard the younger Winchester say. You got tears and let them spill, still staring at Meg who smirked at you.

“You think this is a fucking game? Where is he?! What did you do to him?!” Dean yelled.

“He died screaming. I killed him myself.” She smirked. You knew she was lying but Dean didn’t care. He slapped her right across the face and she laughed, looking back at him.

“That’s kind of a turn on, you hitting a girl.” She laughed.

“Dean.” You looked over at Bobby who motioned for the three of you to follow him. As much as you didn’t like him, maybe he had something useful to say. You got out of Sam’s grip, looking at Meg. You sighed and walked to Bobby, ready to hear what he had to say.

“Dean, you got to be careful with her. Don’t hurt her.” Bobby sighed.

“Why? She’s a fucking demon and she deserves a fucking painful death.” You glared at him.

“She’s really a girl. She’s possessed. That’s a human possessed by a demon.” Bobby said, ignoring your tone.

“Are you trying to tell me there’s an innocent girl trapped somewhere in there?” Dean asked. Bobby nodded and he smirked. “That’s actually good news.” You had no idea what Dean was talking about when he grabbed a big book. What was he looking for? Dean actually found an exorcism ritual to put Meg back where she came from. You wanted her dead but you didn’t know how to kill her.


End file.
